


Who's That Boy?

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Watching, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy used to be a pornstar, Adam stumbles on a video and Tommy catches him... then porn happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting after beta...

At first he didn’t even notice the blond, he was too busy watching the brunette’s face. Then he noticed the hands, black fingernails gripping hips tightly, arms flexing, tattoos that looked so very familiar, yet unfinished. Dragging his eyes to the case sitting on the table, Adam picked it up with shaking hands and looked at the cover for the first time, the arms were there again, but no face, turning it over, Adam scoured the back for a name, who did the arms belong to? He knew the brunette was Chase Hannigan but the blond with no face he had no idea. They only showed him from behind or from the neck down, twenty minutes in and Adam had yet to see his face, looking at the case he found a name, Joey Traynor. Well, there went that idea. But the arms…

 

Looking back at the screen he watched as the camera panned down, the slap of hips and Chase got louder the harder Joey pounded, scratch that, Joey was reaming the shit out of Chase, one hand wound in his hair pulling hard enough to drag Chase up on his knees, his back bowed, his head fell back on Joey’s shoulder, and THERE! Finally his face, the jawline, the ears, those lips, the way the bottom one was pulled between his teeth, the piercing jutting out, his eyes squeezed shut. Oh god… it was… oh man…

 

“Adam? What are you…” Tommy asked as he came in the room. Turning Adam held the case in his hand, his face asking the question his mouth couldn’t get out.

 

“Oh shit, I…”

 

“Tommy, is that…” Adam asked quietly as he gestured towards the TV, where the clip was paused showing his face, brown eyes blown wide open, lip between his teeth, sweat rolling down his neck.

 

“Yeah that’s me,” Tommy said as he reached out and took the case, turning it over in his hands. “I never even saw this one. Just did what they paid me for and left, though this was the beginning of a series.”

 

“A series? You mean there are more like this?” Adam gasped out in shock. As far as he knew Tommy was straight, but what he was watching was so far from straight he could barely wrap his head around it.

 

“Well, not really, this one was pretty mild, the others are more… rough,” Tommy said with a shrug as he handed the case back and sat on the couch, folding his feet under his thighs.

 

“ Tommy, let me ask you one question,” Adam said as he looked over at Tommy. “Are you straight?”

 

“Nope,” Tommy said with a small smile. “Also, this was the only one I did with Chase, I tend to like my bottoms… bigger.”

 

“Bottoms? Bigger? Hold up, I am so confused,” Adam said as he held his hand up, and turned the TV off, the look on Tommy’s, no wait Joey’s, face was distracting to say the least. “You didn’t bottom at all? I mean no offence but you melt like the subbiest sub on the planet when I touch you on stage.”

 

“Oh Adam, didn’t you ever hear about the twinkiest top in porn?” Tommy asked with a laugh, “And I never bottom, I’m always on top. Ask anyone, though if you want good stories ask Tiemann, he can tell you some stuff.”

 

“WHOA! Neal Tiemann, as in David Cook’s guitar player, you and him… Oh my god,” Adam said as he let his face drop to his hands.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s all dom until you get him tied up and folded in half, then he begs like a whore,” Tommy said wistfully pushing his hair behind his ear. “Oh and the melting, that’s all play baby, give me fifteen minutes and I will have you begging for my cock.”

 

“Oh really?” Adam said smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’d like to see that.”

 

Five minutes later Adam found himself handcuffed facedown to his bed, with Tommy slowly dragging his tongue down Adam’s spine. He nearly screeched when he felt Tommy spread his cheeks and drag the flat of his tongue over his hole. Licking and probing at the puckered skin, a slick finger joined Tommy’s tongue, rubbing but not entering. Adam bit his tongue. He refused to beg even though he was barely into the fifteen minute limit Tommy gave and  already he wanted to whine and moan like a whore for Tommy’s cock. But he refused to give him that, refused to let him be right.

 

That resolve lasted about thirty seconds, one finger and Tommy’s tongue in his ass and he was begging like he had never begged before. “Please, Tommy, please,”

 

“Oh you ask so pretty, but what do you want?” Tommy asked his voice rough against Adam’s ear, his teeth a sharp counter point to the deep thrusting of Tommy’s fingers, the calluses dragging, pressing.

 

“You… your cock, please,” Adam gasped as he pressed his hips back, trying to get friction for his trapped cock. “Please, Tommy.”

 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Tommy said softly as he leaned back letting his fingers slip from Adam, and grabbed a condom. Smacking Adam’s thigh, Tommy rolled the condom on quickly and slicked himself with lube. “Up on your knees.”

 

Adam dragged his knees underneath him, spread them wide and a high pitched whine left his throat as Tommy settled in behind him, one hand on his hip the other gripping the base of his cock, lining up. Tommy groaned as he pressed in, “Fuck, I forgot… you don’t…bottom…So tight,”

 

A chuckle turned into a groan as Tommy bottomed out, holding them both still as they adjust. Leaning over Adam’s back, Tommy pressed a kiss to his shoulder before asking, “How you want it? Slow and easy or hard and fast?”

 

“Hard please, I need…” Adam nearly sobbed as he pressed back trying to get Tommy to move, grunting his assent, Tommy let loose. Tommy pounded into Adam, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in, dragging noises from Adam he wanted to bottle and keep forever. Over and over, Tommy slammed into Adam, his fingers digging hard enough to leave bruises, the cuffs on Adam’s wrists rubbing red marks into the pale flesh. He paused long enough to reach up and release the cuffs before pulling out and flipping Adam over.  He pushed Adam's thighs up against his chest and slid right back in.   He wrapped his fingers around Adam’s cock and held tight, not moving his hand, just holding.

 

“The fuck? Come on, please let me come,” Adam gasped out as Tommy slammed into him making his eyes roll back in his head.

 

“We will come together, trust me,” Tommy groaned and Adam felt his rhythm start to falter and the grip on his cock loosened.  Tommy tilted his hips slightly, slamming right into his prostate.  It sent them both over the edge, their cries rough as they shuddered through their orgasms. Tommy collapsed on top of Adam, trying to catch his breath before slowly pulling out and ridding himself of the condom. He padded into the bathroom where he cleaned himself before grabbing a warm cloth and walking back out to clean Adam up as well. Gently dragging the cloth over Adam’s skin, Tommy smiled.

 

“So…”

 

“Damn, I… Wow, baby. I will never under estimate you again,” Adam said as he gingerly sat up and leaned in to kiss Tommy’s lips. Running his fingers over the marks left by the cuffs, Adam grinned. “Never been on the receiving end before like that, I think I like it.”

 

“Enough to want to do it again?” Tommy asked as he waggled his eyebrows and smiled. He crawled up until he was straddling Adam’s chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I lied about never bottoming, I do, just never on film.”

 

Suddenly, Adam flipped them, pinning Tommy to the bed.  Adam grinned down at him like the cat who got the cream.  “Oh really? Well then, let me show you something.”

 

 

 


End file.
